Ancient Rose
by Dhdoctor61
Summary: Weiss was just looking for someone to help her mother, she ended up finding someone who would change her life forever. This story is White Rose based so if you don't like that then don't read it. Otherwise enjoy. Also look me up on Deviantart, i post there more often than here.
1. Chapter 1

It was almost dark when she first sensed that she wasn't alone. She had been searching this forest for three days and had found no evidence of the fabled healer. When her mother became ill her father had every healer in the kingdom come to try and help her but none could. Then they had heard of a mystical and reclusive woman who lived in this forest, but her father could not find any brave enough to enter. Fearing for her mother the girl decided that she would go even if her father had forbade her. Now she was lost, low on supplies, and possibly in danger. Though she was not afraid for she had been training her entire life (one of the many perks of being the princess) she was unsure of what it may be. But she knew that it wasn't a creature of Grimm. For something in this forest had made them friendly thousands of years ago. Though it is still a mystery as to what had done it.

Reaching for her weapon she had to quickly jump as a hooded figure appeared out of nowhere and slashed at her with a massive scythe. After hitting a tree she felt an incredible amount of pain course through her. Looking down she saw what looked like a crossbow bolt protruding from her shoulder. "You are trespassing in a protected forest! Identify yourself!" she heard.

Biting through the pain she yelled out "I am Princess Weiss Schnee and I am looking for the healer that lives in these woods. My mother is ill and may not have much time so I need to find her immediately." At this the stranger lowered the scythe and removed their hood and Weiss found herself looking at a girl who must have at least 2 years younger than her.

She had short black hair and bright silver eyes and though she may have been younger she was at least four inches taller. She walked over and after carefully removing the bolt took out a corked vial and carefully laid a drop of a sweet smelling liquid on Weiss's wound. After a few seconds Weiss was surprised as she watched the wound heal. "Compliments of my grandmother" the girl finally said.

"Who are you?" Weiss asked.

The girl mad a motion to follow her "I am Ruby Rose and the woman you seek is my grandmother. Now come we are actually quite close." And at that she turned and began walking slowly through a dense patch of trees. At least she would not be hard to follow for her cloak was a dark red color but was still noticeable amongst the green of the forest. It came down to her knees and had a hood that almost completely obscured her face.

"Why did you attack me?" Weiss asked, her hand going to her now healed shoulder.

"As you well know this forest is home to a very rare magic. This magic has turned the Grimm of this forest friendly. What is not so well known is that this power actually comes from a very rare Grimm. We had thought you had come looking to hunt it for some reason." This cause wises to pause, a Grimm was making all of the others nice. She will have to talk to her father about that later.

An hour later they came to a clearing and the first thing Weiss noticed was an impressive looking house. Next to the house a tall man was chopping fire wood. He looked over and smiled and waved at Ruby, but when he looked at Weiss his smile turned to a look of concern. As he walked over Ruby whispered "That's my uncle Crow."

"Ok" Weiss said as Crow reached them and examined Weiss's shoulder.

He instantly smiled again "Did you use one of your own potions on this Ruby?" he asked.

"Yes I did uncle crow." Ruby responded. Weiss gave a confused look to the girl. "My healing potions leave a small mark. When we get inside to talk to grandmother you can see for yourself." She said.

"Do you have business with her?" he asked.

"Yes I do. My mother needs her help badly." Weiss responded immediately.

"Then you had best get inside." Crow said as he returned to his task.

Weiss had to admit the house was impressive all things considered. It consisted of an entry way that had racks on the walls that held weapons, a glass case with a few exotic looking herbs, and a few chests. Ruby took Weiss's sword Myrtenaster and her now collapsed scythe and put them in the weapon racks then led her through a door into the great hall. The room was dominated by a very large wood table and a fire place. To her left Weiss saw what looked like a greenhouse and to her right what looked like a kitchen. They went up some stairs into a room with two single beds, a few more chests, and a mirror which Weiss walked over to and examined her shoulder. What she saw made her gasp. The wound had healed into a scare the shape of a rose.

"My granddaughter has a talent for making potions with fun effects like that." A woman's voice said from behind her. Weiss spun around and was surprised to see a woman no older than her own mother. She must have looked more surprised than she felt because the woman giggled like a little girl.

"Yes that is my grandmother so stop staring. She uses a youth potion to stay young so that she can protect the rare creatures in this forest." Ruby said.

"Now now Ruby be nice. She was just surprised." The woman said as she stepped forward towards Weiss. "Elda Rose" she said as she extended her hand.

Weiss shook it as she said "I am-"

"Princess Weiss Schnee I know" Elda said cutting Weiss off.

"Then you also know why I am here right?" Weiss asked feeling hopeful that her journey was almost at an end.

"Yes I do. Your mother is ill and you believe I can save her." Weiss was confused at how she knew so much and it must have shown for Elda gave another little giggle. "My sight extends far across the land because of my connection to the creatures of this forest. You may sleep here tonight and tomorrow we shall set off for the castle bright and early" Elda she before she returned to the room she had come from. Her own cape billowing behind her, but unlike Ruby's hers was white with a red inside.

Weiss almost collapsed with relief. Soon they would return to the castle and soon after her mother will be healed. She was so overcome with joy that she almost missed Ruby saying that they were going to have to share a bed. She looked at her like she was crazy until Ruby said "Hey it's either that or the Floor." 'It's going to be a long night' Weiss thought with a sigh.

An hour later Weiss was standing next to the bed wondering how to proceed. They had had a very nice dinner (the first Weiss had had since she had set out) after words Ruby had shown her to the bath where Weiss had shamelessly hogged it. Nobody had seemed to mind after she had told them how long it had been since her last proper bath. And now she was standing over a sleeping Ruby in a barrowed night gown wondering whether or not to take her up on her offer of the floor. "There is plenty of room so just slide on in." Ruby said with her eyes still closed.

"Yeah but I have never had to share a bed with anyone other than my mother. And then only because I was five years old and I had had a nightmare." Weiss replied.

"Well hate to say it but this is as good as it gets" Ruby said as she scoots to the far side of the bed. Swallowing her nervousness about sharing a bed with this strange girl Weiss slid into the bed and crawled under the covers and tried to get comfortable.

The next morning Weiss awoke alone to the unmistakable smell of bacon frying. She got up and noticed that someone other than Crow was in the adjacent bed. While she was sure that he had been there the previous night this was a new person. They were obviously a girl maybe a little older than Ruby. Her hair was a wild bush of fiery blond hair. While she had been wondering who this person was Ruby had walked up behind her. "That's my half-sister Yang." She said scaring Weiss.

"Don't do that! I hate it when people sneak up behind me like that." Weiss half yelled waking Yang up.

"Ugh who's yelling?" She said sitting up in the bed and turning to face them.

"Darn it Yang," Ruby shouted "put some close on. We have company."

"Yeah yeah yeah I know the princess." Yang said lazily going back to sleep.

"No I mean uncle Crow!" Ruby shouted.

"He went out hunting," yang said, "he said he would be back late tomorrow night."

"Oh. Well grandma and I are going to the castle to help the Queen and will probably be gone for about a week or two." Ruby said.

That got Yang's attention. "Wait the castle?" She said as she bolted upright.

"Yeah, you wanna come?" Ruby asked.

"Heck yeah!" yang yelled going to a chest pulling out clothes.

"Oh do you have anything that might fit me?" Weiss asked Ruby looking at her clothes mainly the big hole in the shoulder.

Yang looked too "dang sis nice shot." She looked at Weiss's shoulder "Ha. Looks like you used one of your special potions." Ruby smiled as she found something for Weiss to wear.

"Yeah, she was lucky I had anything on me at all. If grandma hadn't told me to take it she would have had a big problem."

She handed the clothes to Weiss "When you're done we have breakfast ready downstairs." She said.

"Ok thank you," Weiss said.

Yang looked over to her "So have fun last night?" she asked with a huge grin on her face. It took a moment for Weiss to figure out what she meant. When she did she went as red as the cloak Ruby wore.

"NO! ICK! You have a perverted mind Miss Rose."

Yang looked at her. "It's Long actually. And lighten up it was just a joke".

Weiss hmpd out of the room and in to the small tower room that Elda had entered the previous night. After closing the door she leaned on it thinking about what Yang had said. It actually did feel good sleeping next to Ruby. More than she cared to admit. That more than anything scared her. 'Best not to think of it' she thought as she got dressed and went downstairs. Probably an after effect of that potion or something. Look at what it did to her shoulder.

The table was set for four and hade plates with bacon, eggs, biscuits, and gravy. Weiss having been so nervous about the sleeping arrangements the previous night hadn't eaten much. Upon seeing the food her stomach made a very audible growl. "Sounds like someone is hungry" she heard Elda say behind her. Weiss jumped and was about to speak but Ruby beat her to it.

"She hates it when people sneak up on her." she said with a smile.

Elda laughed "ha-ha sorry about that." Weiss sighed and sat down and started putting food on her plate.

"So what were you up to in the green house?" Weiss asked pointing out that Elda had a basket full of herbs.

"Gathering some things for the trip," she said moving to the kitchen, "Now eat up we leave in an hour."

When they headed out Weiss stood blinking in the morning sunlight. Elda had a large bag on her back and was going over a map. 'Hold on a little longer mother. Help is coming.'

I hope you like this first chapter of Ancient Rose. Please excuse any grammar mistakes for this is my first ever fan fiction. More are on the way so be patient. Leave a comment on what you think. And yes this is going to be a White rose based story. So don't worry about that.


	2. Chapter 2

Ancient Rose chapter 2

After three days of walking Weiss and her three companions were finally back to the capital city of The Vale. Weiss was very excited to finally prove to her father that she was more capable than he made her out to be. But most of all she wanted to see her mother back on her feet. "Calm yourself," Elda's words interrupted her train of thought "under my care your mother will make a full recovery." This did calm her down a little but she still felt eager.

On their way through town Weiss turned to enter a shop. "I'll just be a moment," she said as she entered and quickly saw who she was looking for. "Hey velvet," Weiss said when she spotted the faunus. She was hard to miss with her long bunny ears.

Upon hearing her name she looked up and smiled "WEISS!" she yelled as she saw her friend. She ran over and hugged Weiss "I heard you went into that awful forest." She stepped back and examined Weiss "what are you wearing?" she said referring to Weiss's borrowed clothes.

"Well my clothes were rather bloody after the one in the red cape out there shot me thinking I was after a rare and peaceful creature of Grimm. But don't worry I'm fine they patched me up and now we are on our way back to the castle. The woman in white is a healer who can save my mother." Weiss explained.

Velvet sent a glare Ruby's way "Well as long as you're ok. Don't need my only friend and best customer getting herself killed now can I?" Velvet asked.

"No I suppose you can't. Now I would like to place an order." Weiss replied.

Velvet smiled "let me guess, your usual order of twelve White Roses?"

Weiss shook her head "Nope not this time. I would like two dozen pink Roses. They are for my mother."

Again Velvet smiled "Ok let me get those for you." She said moving to another isle for an appropriate vase.

"Put it on my tab for now I am in a hurry." Weiss explained.

"Ok." Velvet said as she found the right vase.

Five minutes later they were back on their way through town and to the castle. "I take it that those are for your mother," Ruby asked as Weiss walked with the vase in front of her.

"Well I have been gone for almost a week so I wanted to get her something pretty for when she wakes up next," Weiss responded smiling.

"Well you had better keep an eye on them," Yang said grinning "Ruby here loves roses."

Weiss looked over at Ruby "Ok then," she said as she stopped pulled a rose out of the vase and put it in Ruby's hair above her ear, "there!" she said as she continued up the road. Ruby stood speechless for a second. She hadn't expected that from the Princess of all people.

"Well. Didn't see that one coming," yang said as she continued on her way. Ruby just smiled and followed everyone else.

When they reached the castle gates the guards there snapped to attention when they realized it was Weiss holding the flowers. "OPEN THE GATE! THE PRINCESS HAS RETURNED WITH COMPANY!" the guard at the gate shouted. As the gate opened Weiss turned to the guard

"Send these to my mother's room and have my father meet us in his study."

The guard saluted "Yes ma'am," he replied as he took the vase to a servant who was nearby. Certain that the message would be relayed to her father she led everyone to the study.

Twenty minutes later they were in the study waiting for Weiss's father when he burst through the door, spotted Weiss, stomped over to her, and wrapped her in a very tight hug. "You had your mother and I very worried," he said with tears in his eyes. He held her at arms-length "Don't ever do that again! Do you understand me?"

Weiss frowned "But father none of your Knights would go and mother needed help." Weiss said motioning to Elda and her granddaughters. Looking over he noticed the three women. He gave Weiss a confused look.

Giggling she said "That was my reaction to," she pointed to Elda "that is Elda. She is a guardian of the forest and the Grimm that live there. She uses a potion to stay young so she can keep protecting it," she explained getting a grin from the woman.

Her father stepped forward "I am pleaded to meet you I am …"

Elda held a hand up "I know who you are. Now if you don't mind I would like to examine the queen."

The king nodded "Of course miss..?"

"Rose. Elda Rose." She replied to his question.

Four minutes later they entered the queen's chamber and Weiss felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room. Her mother looked worse than she did when she had left. She felt tears welling up in her eyes at the sight and was about to excuse herself when Elda spoke. "You were wise to seek me out Weiss. Your mother is very ill," she said as she knelt beside the queen.

"Then I take it you know what ails her?" the king asked barely hiding the concern in his voice.

"This is no illness," she replied with a grim look, "she has been poisoned. And I know what was used," she said picking up a plate of salad on the night stand next to the bed picking up a piece. "Nirnroot. Good for killing slowly. Have all your cooks checked for there is an assassin in the castle." Weiss looked to her father and could have sworn she saw steam coming from his ears. He turned and called the guards to him as he headed for the kitchens.

She looked to Elda "Can you help her?" she asked, sadness clear in her voice.

"Yes but first the nirnroot must clear her system," Elda said reaching for her bag and pulling out a small bottle. "This will at least make it so she won't get weaker. She is going to need all her strength." Weiss was relieved to hear this. She heard a noise at the door and saw a servant with the flowers she had bought earlier. Weiss watched as she placed them next to her mother and stopped her on her way out of the room.

"Hold here for a moment," she said reaching for her purse pulling out one hundred gold coins "take a cart and four other servants and go to the flower shop at the edge of town. This is enough to buy every rose they have and then some," she said as she handed the gold over to the woman "Give what is left to the Faunus that works there."

The girl nodded "yes ma'am," she said as she headed out. Ruby and Yang looked at her "what?" she asked.

Yang smiled "And here I thought you royals were too concerned with other things to worry about poor people."

This made Weiss mad "Velvet and I have known each other for years. She gets paid half of what the human workers do so I help her out from time to time."

Ruby looked puzzled "How did you meet?"

Weiss looked to her and then to her mother "We would walk through the city to shop for things mother wanted to pick out herself," she looked to the roses "flowers were one of those things. We went into the shop and while mother browsed I saw velvet wandering. I had never seen a Faunus before. So I walked over to her and asked her if her ears were real. She immediately yelled they were and if I made fun of her she would hit me," Weiss smiled at the memory. "I said I wasn't going to because I actually thought they looked cool. After that day mother and I would go there so I could talk to my new friend. She actually hopes to open her own shop one day. She has a way with plants. I guess you could call it magic for they never seem to wilt around her. And they last longer too."

Yang smiled as she watched Weiss get lost in her memories thinking 'oh yeah her and Ruby will get along just fine.'

That night during dinner Weiss was asking Ruby questions about her scythe. "So how did it fire that bolt?" she asked as her hand subconsciously went to her shoulder.

Her father noticed this and asked "What's this about a bolt, what happened?"

Weiss froze "Oh Ruby thought I was there to hurt a magical creature that lives in that area and she attacked me. But don't worry I'm fine. She used a potion on the wound and it is all healed now." She quickly explained.

Her father didn't seem convinced "Let me see," he demanded. Weiss sighed and removed the coat of the outfit she had changed into before dinner. Her father stared at the outline of the rose that now occupied her shoulder. He smiled "You know. If you ask nicely I could have Jake the tattooist put some color into it." That surprised Weiss, she had been dreading telling her father about it and now he was making a joke about her getting shot.

'What a weird turnout' she thought as she turned back to Ruby motioning for her to continue. "Well when both blades are extended it uses a white dust crystal to sort of make a magical string between them. And then it forms a bolt which can be charged with another dust crystal. You know the cylinder on you sword? Well there is a similar part on my scythe that can charge the bolts, but I leave one empty for when I am hunting." Weiss was impressed that this girl was so adept at engineering such a weapon.

"Wow, that's amazing. Who did you have built it?" Weiss asked.

"My uncle Crow helped me. We have a forge it the basement." This really shocked Weiss 'This girl is amazing' she thought as she stared at Ruby 'she built that thing herself.'

"Now that is really amazing." her father said "I may just have to hire the two of you as the royal blacksmiths."

Elda smiled "That is a nice thought but they are needed to protect the forest from those stubborn hunters."

That reminded Weiss "Father I was actually going to ask you about possibly declaring that forest off limits to hunters and that any found there would be punished."

He considered this and then snapped his fingers and his assistant scurried next to him. "Yes my lord?" he asked.

"Fetch my pen and some paper. I have a new law to write." Weiss was happy her father hadn't needed to be talked into it, and from what she could tell Elda, Yang, and especially Ruby were grateful for this. He looked at them and said "Consider this payment for helping us learn of an assassin in the castle. However we still need to talk about your payment for helping my wife."

Elda must have known that was coming for without missing a beat she answered "I would like you to make Ruby one of your royal guard." Ruby, Weiss, and Yang all shouted "What?" in surprise "Done." The king said.

"But grandmother I wanted to become a guardian like you!" Ruby exclaimed.

"And you will. Just not of the forest for that is not where your destiny lies." Elda replied calmly.

Ruby looked put out but replied "Yes grandma."

The king looked at her "Cheer up girl for I am appointing you as my daughters personal Guard.

"Really!?" Weiss said.

"Of course. The two of you seem to get along very well and you need to be around people your own age. Like that Faunus in the flower shop."

'Wait how did he know about Velvet? He hates Faunus.' Weiss thought as she looked at him. "The servant told me you sent her to buy the flowers. Your mother awoke for a few minutes while Elda was feeding her something to counteract the nirnroot and I asked her." He paused to take a drink. "I hired her on as a gardener." That made Weiss smile for as much as he hated faunus her father hated seeing her sad even more.

She walked over to him and hugged him "Thank you father."

"Sir our agent was caught and arrested."

"Damn. Any other news? Any news on Blake?"

"No sir."

"Fine. Your dismissed" 'Where did you go Blake?'


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three weeks since Blake had left the White Fang. She had been wondering through the wilderness the whole time and had not found a single hint of civilization. She was dirty, her clothes were in shambles, and her Faunus ears hurt from all the noise. She sometimes cursed the fact that all faunus had superior hearing for it made going through the woods annoying.

*snap*

Someone or something was nearby. She made a mad dash for the nearest tree and was up about twenty feet with her weapon Gambol Shroud at the ready when a tall man walked out of his hiding spot with his hands in the air and his weapon in its holster. "It's alright young miss. I will not hurt you so long as you are not here to hurt the creatures of Grimm." The man said in an easy tone. Blake felt herself relax because she had heard of men like this. He was a forest guardian.

She sheathed her weapon and climbed down the tree. When she was on the ground the man had gone to retrieve a dead deer. "Hello," she said, "I'm Blake"

He through a bag to her "Name's Crow. There's food in the bag. You look like you could use a good meal." It was true. Blake had barely eaten since she had left Adam surrounded by caravan guards after they had sprung a trap meant to catch them. Though she was sure he had escaped. His skills were beyond that of a bunch of rent-a-guards.

"Thank you," she said as she bit into a piece of salted meat. He looked East "My home is over in that direction. My mother has gone to see the king and is supposed to be back in two weeks. You can stay there for I am stoking up for winter." He puts the dear in front of her "Take this there and butcher it and you may stay there and then work things out with her when she gets back."

Blake looked at him confused. "You do know who I use to and may still work for right?" He did know. For all members of the White Fang had a mark tattooed onto their arm. He also noticed that hers was partially covered up with a piece of fabric. This meant she had quit for the White Fang members were to NEVER cover up their mark.

"Yes I do." He said with no hesitation "But I also know what it means to cover the mark. It means you quit. Besides," he said leaning in close. His eyes making Blake think he was staring into her very soul "you are not a killer. You have never waned to and you never have. And you are disgusted at how far the Fang have fallen." 'Damn he's good' Blake thought as he leaned back. "Now, since it is clear that you are on the run as long as you're sure that nobody knows your exact location you may stay at our home," he said.

Blake nodded ok, picked up the dear, and headed in the direction that Crow had indicated, and in about an hour or so she was at the house. 'Impressive' she thought as she went to the shack that was obviously used to butcher game.

Four hours later she was sitting at the table after having made some soup when crow walked in. "Smells good in here Blake," he said making himself a bowl. He ate a spoonful and giving it his approval sat down. "It's good," he said smiling.

"Thanks. You going back out or what?" she asked.

"Yes. Just came back to make sure you were settled in and had found everything alright." His concern for her, a total stranger, made her smile. 'Well of course he is concerned he is a guardian.' She thought as she swallowed a spoonful.

"I did thanks. Your home is quite impressive. Oh, I saw some Skeevers in the basement when I went down to explore so I took care of them for you."

He nodded "Thanks. The little bugger keep getting in and we keep having this problem," he paused "what did you do with them?" he asked.

"Since I didn't want to waste them I skinned them and butchered them. They are in with the rest of the meat. Is that ok?"

He smiled "Yes. Good. I was half afraid you had thrown them in the forge. My niece Ruby did that once the house stank for days afterwards."

They sat there talking and laughing for hours until Crow left to get back to his hunting and Blake went to the bathroom to wash up (lingering in the bath) and then going upstairs to go to bed. She slipped into an outfit she had found that was a little bigger than her then slipped into a bed. It was heaven compared to what she had been use to for the last three weeks and she instantly fell asleep.

Meanwhile.

"Well that was fun," Yang said as she flopped down on the king sized bed that she was sharing with Ruby.

"Yeah, I guess." Ruby said still not believing what her grandmother had asked of her.

"What's with you, aren't you excited? You are going to be the princess's personal guard. You'll practically be royalty." Yang excitedly said.

"I know that it's just, I always wanted to be a forest guardian. Not some Princess's body guard." Ruby explained rolling over on her side.

"Well the job may get boring at times, but look at this room you are getting. It's huge. And you'll get to hang out with all those hot guards." Yang said with much jealousy at witch Ruby just rolled her eyes.

While this conversation was going on Elda was having a conversation with the queen though it was only one-way. "Your daughter is a very caring person. Especially concerning you," she said looking around at the roses that sat on every available surface, "I think that is the quality that my granddaughter admires most about her. That's why I had sent Ruby instead of Yang. I know that they will complement each other quite nicely." She stops what she was doing and places a hand on her heart. "She needs someone besides Yang, Crow and I to care for. When I saw her in a vision I knew she would be the one to tame my little Ruby." She felt a tear slide down her cheek. "Weiss may also help soften the blow my death will cause Ruby. She doesn't know yet. I told yang and Crow but I just couldn't bring myself to tell Ruby for I know that it will just destroy her if she didn't have someone to help her through it. Even though my potions keep me young time still takes its toll. My heart is not as strong as it used to be. This is why I have the three of them go out to protect the forest now while I try to make something to at the very least give me a few more years."

She started to pack up her things when she heard a very soft voice. "My Weiss needs someone to show her love. Because like Ruby with you my Weiss is very clingy towards me," the queen had said "her risking her life to find you is an example of this. She risked her life to save mine. Though I am appreciating it I want her to find love in someone special and kind hearted." Elda instantly was at her side.

"My queen you shouldn't try to speak and should reserve your strength." She said.

"Yes I should. I want to see Weiss's smiling face again soon," the queen said. And with that she turned over and slept peacefully for the first time in a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby was nervous. She had been studying the code for a week, and even received help from Weiss but she was still nervous. For today was the day she took the oath that would finalize her role as Weiss's personal guard. The only kink about the oath was that since the role she would be taking on was not an official position the king was having her recite the oath of a castle guard.

There was a knock at the door "Are you almost done getting ready dear?" it was Elda. Ruby went over and opened the door for her. "Oh dear, you look as pale as a ghost," she said as she walked Ruby over to the bed and sat her down "there is no need to be worried you know the oath by heart now. And that uniform looks quite good on you." It consisted of knee high black boots with red laces going all the way up to the top and red soles. A small (as Weiss put it) combat skirt that also went to her knees was black with red frills and had stockings underneath. The top consisted of what was almost like a corset built into a coat ((forgive my inability to describe her top for I am a man.) enough said on that subject am I right?) of sorts that fully covered her and had sleeves that covered her whole arms. Again it was black and had red trim. It even had spots with hooks of sorts to make putting on her cape easier (as per Weiss's specific instructions).

"I must admit the uniform had made me a little nervous at first, but when I saw it I felt a little better." Ruby admitted sheepishly.

"Well don't worry you will do fine." Elda said pulling her granddaughter into a hug.

"Thanks grandma."

An hour later they were in the throne room. Ruby knelt in front of the King, the Queen, and the Princess. Ruby laid the ceremonial sword she been given along the kings lap and putting her hand on the hilt she said "Here do I swear fealty and service to The Vale, and to the lords of the realm, to speak and to be silent, to do and to let be, to come and to go, in need or plenty, in peace or war, in living or dying, from this hour henceforth, until my lord release me, or death take me, or the world end. So say I Ruby Rose daughter of Summer Rose and granddaughter of Elda Rose."

"And this I do hear, Erik C. Weiss, King of the Vale, and I will not forget it, nor fail to reward that which is given: fealty with love, valour with honour, oath-breaking with vengeance." The king replied. Then Ruby received back the sword and put it in its sheath.

"Hold on," Weiss said standing up and removing a piece of paper from her ceremonial tunic. "Kneel and repeat after me," Ruby did this and Weiss stood in front of her "A knight is sworn to valour," "A knight is sworn to valour," "Her heart knows only virtue," "Her heart knows only virtue," "Her blade defends the helpless," "Her blade defends the helpless," "Her might upholds the weak," "Her might upholds the weak," "Her word speaks only truth," "Her word speaks only truth," "Her wrath undoes the wicked." "Her wrath undoes the wicked!" They said back and forth their voices slowly rising. This earned a smile and a laugh from the queen.

The king spoke "Interesting choice Weiss," he said then looked to Ruby "That was the old code you just recited. Passed down from King Arthur and his Knights of the round table," He told her his own smile growing ever so slightly.

"I am honored to use such an ancient and noble code. Thank you your highness." Ruby said to Weiss.

"You maybe in our service now but don't think that means you can go all formal on me," Weiss said with a smile "You will call me Weiss and that's an order." And with that her mother started laughing as well as Elda and Yang. The king just smiled.

That night there was a grand feast as was custom after a new knight was sworn into service. Everywhere people were drinking and laughing and having a good time. The queen had gone to her chambers to rest and Elda had received a message via carrier pigeon and thus had excused herself to read it. She sat in a library of impressive size and read the letter.

Dear mother,

While I was out hunting I came across a girl about the same age as Yang. She is on the run from the White Fang but I told her that she may stay with us until you came home and decided on what to do with her from there. Also I thought since Ruby is going to become a castle guard that yang could use a friend her age around the house. Plus with her there to butcher what I hunt I am stocking us up for winter. So if I am not home when you get back don't worry.

Your son, Crow

Crow has always been a man of few words when it came to writing. Elda smiled and decided to look around the library. Nothing caught her as very interesting so she returned to the banquet hall and sat down next to Ruby who had been talked into drinking some watered down wine with Weiss. Although by the look of her cheeks she may have had more than a few glasses. Weiss was next to her and she looked about the same. Elda felt herself smiling at the thought of the two of them possibly staggering down the hallway with all form of elegance thrown to the wind. Yang on the other hand was sitting with group of loud housecarls showing off her weapons Ember Celica. She seemed to fit that scene but she had a feeling that Yang belonged somewhere else. With someone else.

Meanwhile the kings' interrogation of the cooking staff and execution of the assassin who was posing as a cook had them all on edge. So when he walked into the kitchen they all stopped and looked at him intently. He spotted who he was looking for and walked over to find Velvet sitting in a corner at a small table eating alone. She stared at him with fear in her eyes until he smiled slightly and said "You are a friend of my daughters and as such I hereby order you to go out there and make sure she doesn't drink any more wine. Also make sure her and Ruby get to their rooms without too much incident. Also if I am not mistaken you are off duty. So go out and enjoy the party."

Velvet nodded slightly "Yes sir," she said as she stood up and walked out.

The king meanwhile decided to go be with his wife and so headed there. She was resting comfortably when he got there, and she was snoring softly. He smiled "Thank you Weiss." He said as he slid into bed.

Yang was having a good time talking to the soldiers. Four in particular. Their names were Juane Arc, Nora Valerie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren. Together they formed a team they called team JNPR. Yang just thought they were the oddest group of friends that she had ever seen, and from what she could see Jaune and Pyrrha had a relationship going on. As did Nora and Ren but they were more obvious about theirs. When she looked over at her sister she was asleep on Weiss's shoulder. 'Awe how cuuuuuttttteeee.' She thought turning back to Nora. Who was currently talking to Ren about something he obviously didn't care about but just let her talk anyways.

The Next morning Ruby awoke to a heavy weight on her chest and a mild hangover. Since she was use to sharing a bed with yang she was use to waking up in a strangle hold. So she almost went back to sleep when she heard a knock on the door and the kings voice shouted "Weiss time to get up. You have a training session in one hour." Ruby's eyes shot open and looking down saw that it was Weiss lying on her looking quite comfortable. She shifted and lazily opened her eyes then noticing Ruby froze. They laid there starring at each other for a few seconds before each let out a small scream and rolled of opposite sides of the bed and just looked horrified at each other. Thankfully both were still fully dressed in what they were wearing the night before. "What are you doing in here?" Weiss asked finally breaking the silence.

"Your guess is as good as mine!" Ruby said her eyes noticing a letter on the table next to the bed. Picking it up she read it aloud.

Dear Weiss and Ruby,

You both passed out at the party so we were going to put you in your separate beds. However you are both kind of heavy so we just put you in bed together.

Your friends,

Yang and Velvet

Weiss breathed a sigh of relief. "Well that was award." Ruby said as she turned back to Weiss.

"Remind me to kill your sister." Weiss said moving to her dresser and started to pull out clothes.

"Well I am going to go… somewhere. Seeya." Ruby said as she ran from the room. Weiss stopped pulling out clothes and took a quick breath and put her hand to her chest. 'What is this pain in my chest?' she thought glancing at the rose shaped scare on her shoulder. 'Ruby? Do I… Love you?'


	5. Chapter 5

Blake felt exhausted. Between butchering dear and trying to kill the constant stream of skeevers trying to get to the meat, she felt drained. Add to that the fact that she had practically been drafted into the guardians and was thus training at night she was dead on her feet. Not that she wasn't happy to be given a chance to do some good after all her years in the White Fang. Especially after it took a militant stance about five years ago. She knew that if they ever found her that they would kill her. She just hoped that Adam would understand her need to leave. They had known each other since childhood and had always paired up when going on a mission. At the end of an especially long mission where she had been badly wounded he had told her that he loved her. But now she had left and he was no doubt looking for her. She had told Crow this and he had said "If he does come to this forest I will know, and I shall arrange a meeting for you so that he won't find you here."

She had appreciated that and had asked him how he would have known but he just said she would learn in time. So now she was in the tub relaxing and letting the warn water soak the aches and pains out of her legs. She opened her eyes and looked to the bandage on her arm where she had had Crow burn the mark off. It was still raw but it was healing. Plus this Elda woman had an amazing salve that had all but healed it. She was excited to see this woman. Crow had received a message saying that she should be returning in few days, but without the one called Ruby. Apparently as payment for helping the queen she had been appointed as the princess's bodyguard. 'Shame,' Blake had thought 'I had hoped to meet this amazing scythe wielder. Well at least she was protecting someone who wasn't a complete enemy of the White Fang.'

Blake heard the front door open and close and then the rustling of clothing in the next room. Blake assumed that it was Crow returning for the night so she sank lower into the tub. That made it all the more startling When Yang walked in completely naked. Blake screamed and threw a towel at her "GET OUT! AND PUT A ROBE ON OR SOMETHING!"

Crow ran through the front door weapon drawn yelling "WHAT'S GOING ON!" and upon seeing the situation sighed and walked away saying "uh… let me know how this turns out."

Yang just stared at the strange Faunus in the tub, "who are you?" she asked letting the towel fall to the floor.

"Blake and will you please put the towel on," Blake said her eyes stuck on Yang's massive breasts.

Five minutes later the three of them were at the table introducing each other. "So you're Yang, the older niece. Though it's nice to meet you I wish it hadn't been in that fashion," Blake said trying not to think of the image of Yang naked.

Yang nodded her agreement "Yeah same here, though don't know why you had to scream so loud. My ears are still ringing," she said holding her ears.

"A strange naked woman with watermelon sized breasts just walked in on me while I was taking a bath. What else would I do?" Blake said with a scowl.

"And on this subject what are you even doing here Yang? I thought you were at the castle with your grandmother." Crow said puzzled.

"Grandmother sent me ahead. I was getting bored any ways. Plus I wanted to meet our newest member." Yang replied eyeing Blake with a look that could only be described a hunger and amusement.

For the next few hours or so Yang recounted all that had happened. From their arrival in town to Ruby's oath and following party to her departure three days before. "So you just left your grandmother to return by herself? You know that with her weakened heart how dangerous it would be for her." Crow shouted angrily.

"Heck no! The king is having a dozen elite guards escort her back on horseback and she should be here in an hour or so." Yang said sounding offended.

Blake gave her a look "So you walked for about three days instead of waiting to ride back?"

Yang smiled "Well after the big party Velvet and I put Ruby and Weiss in bed together while they were asleep from too much wine and I was kind of afraid that Weiss was going to set the guards upon me and have me thrown in the dungeon." There was a moment of silence before they busted out laughing.

"Good choice," Crow said as they started to quiet down.

"I didn't find it so funny," a voice said from the doorway causing them all to jump and turn to find Ruby standing next to Elda and a very angry Weiss.

"And neither did I." Elda said looking very disappointed at Yang.

She turned to Ruby "I shall see you when I return to check on the queen," she said giving her a hug and waving goodbye as she and Weiss walked back to the horses and rode away.

The next morning at the castle Weiss awoke to find Ruby in her room laying clothes on her bed. "You do know that I have servants for that right?" She said giving Ruby a strange look.

"Yeah I know. It's just I have been up for about an hour and I decided that I might as well help you out a little bit since I don't really have anything else to do."

This annoyed Weiss a little "Ok but you are a bodyguard not a servant."

Ruby giggled a little "That's true but we are also in a castle full of highly trained guards and surrounded by three very high walls each with archers constantly on parole. I think you're safe."

That made Weiss furious for she then yelled "THEN HOW IS IT A WHITE FANG ASSASSIN MANEGED TO INFILTRATE THE KITCHENS AND SLOWLY POISON MY MOTHER!"

Ruby stepped back and looked a little hurt "That was different. Nobody even knew that he was an assassin because he didn't have a mark. And your father has made it harder for anyone like that to get in now." She said and Weiss saw tears forming in her eyes 'damn it Weiss look at what you did. You know that she's very sensitive.' Weiss mentally scolded herself as she stepped over and seeing Ruby cringe like she was expecting to get slapped embraced the younger girl.

"I'm sorry Ruby I shouldn't have yelled at you like that it was very rude of me. It's just it's still a little scary that an assassin came so close to killing my mother." She said feeling tears welling up in her own eyes.

And they just stood like that for a few minutes, softly crying until Ruby noticed something embarrassing "um Weiss You not really wearing anything." She said. Weiss remembered that she had gone to bed in only her undergarments and pulled away quickly grabbing a robe, her face an interesting shade of red.

"That's all for now. Could you leave so that I may dress?" she asked and Ruby quickly leaving the room. Once outside she had to stop and take a quick breath 'What is with this pain in my chest?' she thought as she started to walk to the small dining room for breakfast. 'Weiss. What are you doing to me?'

"Are you ok dear?" The voice of Weiss's mother made Ruby stop and turn to face the woman. Weiss resembled her in many ways especially her hair. They both shared the same snow white hair color and pale blue eyes that so much resembled water on a slightly frozen lake. Noticing the pained look on the girls face she walked over and looked her over noticing the slightly pained and confused look on her face.

"Can we go someplace private to talk" Ruby asked.

Two minutes later they were in the queen's room. The queen had Ruby in a chair while she combed Ruby's hair much like she had done with Weiss when she needed to talk serious. "So what is this about," the queen asked as if Elda hadn't told her what was going to happen between the two girls.

"Do you believe love can really happen between any two people even if they are nothing alike, come from different worlds, and are…" Ruby trailed off so the Queen finished for her.

"Both girls," She said as she put the hair brush down and moved to kneel in front of Ruby "Yes I do. It's Weiss isn't it?" She said smiling. Ruby just looked ashamed.

"I swear to protect her and I fall in love with her. How is that following my duties?" she asked on the verge of tears.

"Your first duty is to your heart, your second is to your lord. I don't think less of you," the queen said holding Ruby in a knowing mothers hug "I am proud that my little Weiss managed to find someone like you to steal her heart. And no I am not mad if that is what you were about to ask. I am proud of both of you and am happy for you."

There was a knock on the door and Weiss walked in looking solemn and upon seeing her mother embracing Ruby was about to walk out when the queen just smile and said "Looks like both of you need my advice, come on in dear Ruby was just needing some advice of the heart and I think you are wanting the same aren't you?" Weiss looked at her then to Ruby. Then Ruby and Weiss swapped positions and while Weiss talked to her mother Ruby waited outside.

When Weiss emerged from her mother's bedroom she walked right up to Ruby and kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6

Weiss swore she was flying. The surge of pleasure that coursed through her when she and ruby kissed left her not only breathless but with a feeling of pure joy. And she could tell that Rudy felt the same way when she reacted in kind by allowing Weiss entrance into her mouth. When they parted they heard the queen give a small giggle. Weiss blushed then realizing something turned to her mother. Reading her daughters mind she motioned with her hand that she knew what Weiss was thinking, "Don't worry sweetheart. I will chat with your father when you think the time is right for him to know." She said before walking away to head to the dining room Ruby had originally been heading to.

"How do you think he would take it?" Ruby asked Weiss concern heavy in her voice.

"I don't care," Weiss said "Ruby you've been all I have been able to think about since we met. At first I thought it was an after effect of the potion you used on my shoulder but after a while I knew in my heart that it was truly love because it feels like it's going to explode at any moment. While at the same time whenever I look at you it feels like it is being crushed." Her words cut in to Ruby's heart like a knife. She was so overcome with relief that Weiss felt the same way she did her eyes began to brim with tears. She hugged Weiss then and softly cried into her shoulder. Knowing that they were tears of joy Weiss just hugged Ruby to her and they just stood like that till their growling stomachs made them part and walking hand in hand they headed off to the dining room in search of breakfast.

Many miles away Blake and Yang were arguing over what should be for breakfast and what should be done after words. Blake didn't want to train today since she wanted to learn a bit about potion making from Elda. Yang on the other hand having been excessively lazy at the castle wanted to train as much as possible. Crow however broke the argument by coming in and saying "Blake. It's time." Blake having not been expecting Adam to track her to this region so quickly was so stunned she dropped the plate she had been holding. Yang not knowing Blake's complete past didn't know what Crow was talking about.

"Time for what?" she asked but was cut off.

"When and where?" Blake asked.

"He should be at the opposite side of the forest this time tomorrow. Don't worry I have a plan to both get there and keep him civil. Have you ever ridden a Nevermore before?" the question filled Blake with both fear and a hint of excited anticipation.

The next day as Crow was waiting for the Grimm he had summoned Blake was throwing up after the wild ride they had just had. Yang was helping but keeping a slight distance. When Blake was sure she was done Yang handed her some water and mouthwash. "Here he comes," crow said "remember let me go first with the Grimm so he knows not to do anything stupid."

Adam was pissed. They had been searching for Blake for two months now and the only lead they had was to a woman who lived in a forest that was now under the protection of the king. The same woman who had helped the queen recover from the slow poisoning their now dead agent had been responsible for.

*CRASH. CREAK. CRASH. BOOM.*

The Death stalker caught them off guard. Readying for battle Adam and his men were shocked at not only was a man riding the Death stalker but that there was another five of them, twenty very large Ursa, at least four dozen Beowolves, and quite possibly a hundred Boarbatusks, and maybe ten Nevermores circling above. 'Holy shit. That guys a guardian. We are so dead' Adam thought as the creatures circled them cutting off their escape. What happened next surprised him. The man stepped down off of the Death stalker and as the creature stepped off to the side Adam spotted Blake standing next to a woman with too much blonde hair and oversized breasts. "BLAKE!" Adam said and much to Blake's displeasure his voice was not filled with anger but worry. That made her feel sad because she knew how much he cared for her.

"Adam." Blake said. Her voice level. He looked at her arm or more accurately to the spot on her arm where her mark use to be but was now replaced with the mark of the guardians.

"When they said you had left the White Fang I thought it was because you needed time to think about us." He said his voice becoming soft with a hint of sorrow. Blake was hating herself for putting that sorrow in his voice but she knew he would never leave the White Fang. Not even for her. And she couldn't go back. Not even for him. So she needed to end things with him here and now so that they could both move on. "No I left because when I found out that they were slowly poisoning the queen just to torture the king and I had had enough of their bull shit. The White fang use to be a peaceful group. And now you are just a group of lowlife killers." She knew her words hurt him.

"So you would protect the people that would treat Faunus like dirt or lower just because they are not human?" there was anger in his voice now and Blake didn't know whether that was good or bad. Probably bad.

That's when Crow stepped in "She wants turn help people son, not hurt them. You both have the same goal, to help the oppressed Faunus, but you have different methods. That's why she training to become a guardian. To help them in a way that doesn't require bloodshed." Blake was grateful he had spoken up because she didn't know how to let Adam go in a way where he didn't completely hate her.

"Yeah and what do you propose to do to help Blake. Start a new community near the forest for any Faunus who wants to get away from the hatred of humans." Adam said. His words dripping with sarcasm. But his idea actually wasn't a bad one.

"Could we do that?" Blake asked Crow.

"We would need the king's permission but I think he would be open to the idea. At the very least with their own community and no humans to push them around any Faunus who come wouldn't support the White Fang."

Adam motioned for his troops to get ready to leave. "Well I guess this is goodbye Blake. Good luck with you little project. I hope it works out." She could tell that he was sincere about his wish of luck.

"Adam," Blake said making him turn back around "I'm sorry."

The Grimm parted and Adam and his minions left. Blake felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She had to lean on Yang for her legs felt weak. "I knew you would come around." Yang said with a smile. Blake just smiled as she watched her oldest friend walk away on possibly better terms than she had expected.

A week later Blake was standing in front of the king explaining Adam's idea of a Faunus colony. "The best part about this colony would be that there won't be anyone for anyone to be racist towards."

The king looked at her with a bored expression. "Is that the best reason you have? That it will help cut down on the racism. Please. Convince me that this will be worth it and I will back you on this colony." Blake was looking nervous and she obviously wasn't a public speaker.

So Ruby stepped in, "Sire this colony will help not only expand your influence but will help you to protect the forest. You won't have to send as many of your troops thus you will be able to protect the capital better. Also since you will be helping Faunus you will be showing the White Fang that you are better than they make you out to be. And thus the White Fang may leave you and more importantly your family alone." The king looked at Ruby then to Blake.

"You just got your colony young lady. And you," he said pointing to Ruby "I want you to start talking to people before they come in here. You obviously have a way with words."

Ruby looked over at Weiss who was giving her a loving smile. The king noticed this and other similar looks but for now he was letting it go. His daughter would tell him of anything concerning a relationship when she was ready. He looked over to Blake "I am going to station some men in your colony to train any residence how to fight if the need arises." Blake nodded "Of course sir."

Weiss looked over to her father "Father. My friend Velvet has always wanted to open her own flower shop and I was wondering if you would allow me to loan her the money so that she could make a proper shop there."

The king looked at her "Is this the same Velvet that has taken our sad excuse of a garden and turned it into the lush forest of greenery we have now?"

Weiss looked at him nervously. Sometimes it was hard to tell if he was kidding or being serious. "Yes." She said.

He sighed "Well even though I will miss the green garden. Ok." Weiss hugged him "Thanks father" she said.


End file.
